A theoretical study was carried out to determine the rate of cell surface curvature on the observed diffusion rate of membrane proteins using fluorescence photobleaching recovery. For membrane with a similar geometry to natural microvillous membranes, it was found that the assumption that the membrane is curved does not affect the calculated diffusion constant to a large extent. In the second part hydrodynamic equations and the light scattering spectrum from viscoelastic fluids were derived. Two cases, fluid-like and solid-like viscoelastic fluids were studied.